A Student Life!
by Swozor
Summary: Edd is now attending University and currently works in a cafe. Kevin also attends the same university, but what will happen between the two once Kevin requests Edds help in maintaining his studies? [University/Scotland AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Note**:This is an AU where Peach Creek and such is set in Scotland rather than America. I don't think it will make much of a difference to the story, if at all. I obivously don't own any of the characters from Ed, Edd n Eddy.

In this story, the characters are in University. This is just the first chapter, I hope to get into it more as it goes on. Also, this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction, so, yeah, lets see how it goes. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Edd sat at his desk reading over his biology text book and taking notes, making sure to understand everything he read. He was currently studying Molecular Biology at Peach Creek University and was enjoying it a lot. More than everyone else in his course he had noted during the lectures. **Beep! Beep! Beep!** Edd jumped in surprise as his phone continued to beep. He grabbed it, realising it was his alarm and quickly packed away his course work before putting on his shoes and leaving his dorm room.

Edd walked briskly through the park towards the cafe where he worked. It wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, but it was expensive living away from home, especially when he had refused to allow his parents to pay for his living costs. He had wanted to experience life as an independent adult without needing to ask his parents for money and part of the experience included working.

He noticed many people walking through the park, some students, some not, many of whom were walking hand in hand with another. Edd smiled at the site as he continued to walk, but his smile quickly faded when he spotted a teenager further up the path. Edd's insides tightened as he walked closer to the red headed teen who was wearing a baseball cap and was talking to a brunette girl. Edd hoped he could go by unnoticed. He knew Kevin had also been accepted to this university, but due to them living in different accommodations and having different courses, Edd had successfully managed to avoid his childhood bully. He walked past the teen and continued walking, his pace picking up slightly out of instinct to avoid being hurt by the boy.

Edd arrived at the cafe with several minutes to spare before his shift started so he took a seat at the nearest table and took out his phone to reply to a text from Eddy, one of his two best friends growing up. Eddy had gone off to Glasgow University to study and this made it very difficult for the boys to see each other often. The text that Edd sent informed Eddy that he would be working and could not reply for several hours. A reply came back instantly, reading "_Have fun"._

His shift had not long started when his first customer approached the counter. Edd turned to his customer and instantly his stomach tightened when he was face to face with Kevin.

"Oh, greetings K-Kevin. H-how may I be of service to you?" he stuttered. Kevin looked up at the large menu above the counter, scanning the possibilities.

"I'll just have a hot chocolate and make it to go," he said, pulling out his wallet.

"C-coming right up," Edd stated politely as he turned to the machines behind him, grabbing a "to go" cup from the dispenser and filling it to the appropriate level. He placed the lid on the cup and handed the beverage to his customer. Kevin handed over the correct money, turned and walked out the cafe. As he left, a relieved sigh escaped Edd.

The rest of Edds shift passed quickly with the boy being kept busy making sure the work station was clean between serving customers. He enjoyed making sure his work station was clean and appealing to both the customer and his boss. Edd finished wiping the machines and hung up his work apron and clocking out. He left the building and began making his way back to his dorm in the cold night air. It was 11pm now and the light had long faded with the only light coming from the street lamps along the middle of the wide park path. Normally Edd would feel worried while walking in a dark area such as this alone, but thankfully the surrounding area was mostly populated by students and assault levels were rather low which put his mind to ease. He made it back to his dorm safely and entered his single room, locking the door behind him.

The next day, Edd woke early to make a head start on his journey to work, having a morning shift since his lecture wasn't until afternoon. He quickly got showered and dressed before heading out the door quietly, aware that most other students on this level were still asleep. He enjoyed the early morning walk; it was always rather beautiful to him. The early morning sun shone through the branches of mostly bare trees, making for an amazing sight. The university didn't lie when it boasted amazing scenery for students to enjoy. Edd heard footsteps behind him and took a peek behind him and gasped as he spotted Kevin jogging towards him, a light coating of sweat on his face. Edd quickly turned away and began walking down the path at a slightly quicker pace.

"Hey Double Dork," Kevin said as he caught up with Edd, pulling his earphones from his ears. He stuffed the devices into his pocket as he walked alongside Edd who was trying hard not to shake from nerves.

"S-salutations Kevin. Why are you out so early?" Edd enquired as they continued walking.

"It's much better to go for a jog in the early morning. Less people and it gets me all pumped up for the rest of the day. Why are you out this early?" Kevin asked.

"I-I have work to go to this morning since my lecture is in the afternoon today," Edd replied, surprised that Kevin was having an actual conversation with him and not just insulting him.

"Oh yeah, the cafe from yesterday. It was a good hot chocolate. Better than the shit the cafe on the other side of campus has to offer," Kevin explained. Edd shrugged off the foul language, not wanting to annoy his companion. "So are you going in early or does it open when you get there?"

"If we continue at this pace, we should arrive five minutes before it opens. If you want a coffee or other beverage, you will need to wait outside until the establishment has opened," Edd explained as the cafe appeared in their sight.

Upon arriving at the cafe, Edd entered the building and began to turn on the machines, preparing for the work ahead of him. The manager unlocked the cafe doors and flipped a sign on the door so that it read "Open". Kevin walked in almost instantly, making his way to the counter, his eyes scanning the many drinks offered.

"Can I have a Hot Chocolate with marshmallows and I'm sitting in with it," Kevin informed Edd, pulling out his wallet. Edd filled the red haired boys order and took the money, returning the change to him. Kevin walked over to one of the tables and took a seat, setting down his drink and pulling out his phone.

Kevin remained at the table for a while, slowly drinking his Hot Chocolate, all the while doing stuff on his phone. Edd looked over at the boy many times as it was a quiet shift with many students having classes or still sleeping. When he looked up and saw no Kevin, he was surprised. He quickly got back to his job. He couldn't however, no matter how hard he tried, stop thinking about the red haired teen who had tortured Edd and his friends during their childhood. _Why was he being so nice to me today? Has he changed since coming to university?_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey everyone. So chapter 2 is up now. I hope you enjoy it. Eh, I should clarify that "Football" in this story is what Americans call "Soccer". And you can follow me on Tumblr, I am swozor on it

And that's it I think. Enjoy.

* * *

Edd sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap while he pondered about the earlier events of the day. True, Kevin had always been friendlier to Edd than he was to Ed and Eddy, but there was still a large canyon between what they had been and what some would call friendship. That gap had been lessened after Eddy's big brother had assaulted Eddy, causing the remainder of the Cul-De-Sac kids to feel pity for the three Eds and accept them as members of the group, but they were still never fully friends and as close to the others as everyone would have hoped.

Edd blinked, his attention snapping back to his laptop. He opened up his email and checked the new emails. _Spam. Spam. Junk. Spam._ He sighed at the lack of important emails. He quickly opened up his Facebook so that he could keep up to date with those from his childhood who had all moved away to different universities and colleges. Edd couldn't find anything interesting, it was all the same as it always was- boring trivial complaints about every little thing.

His mind wandered back to the events from that morning and how nice Kevin had been to him and his unusually long stay at the cafe. Edd searched through his friends list and found the red haired teens profile and began looking through his photos. There were numerous photos of Kevin with various Football teams, including their old high schools team. He continued to shift through the pictures until stopping on a class photo from a History class that Kevin and Edd had both been in. Edd smiled at the photo, remembering the day well. It had been their last day at school and had gotten a member of staff to take a picture of the class. Everyone had their arms around those next to them. Edd himself had his arm round the shoulders of the teacher, Miss Frigman and also Kevin.

A smile spread across Edd's face as he looked at the photo, specifically how the red haired teens arm was wrapped around Edd's shoulder and how happy and comfortable both teens looked. Edd continued flicking through Kevins photos but stopped once he felt his jeans tighten. He clicked off Facebook and closed over his laptop, deciding to go to sleep early so as to rise totally refreshed the next morning.

The next morning, Edd woke before his alarm. He sat up groggily and rolled out of bed, grabbing his signature hat from the nightstand next to his bed and slid it on. He grabbed his phone and deactivated the alarm before it could go off and make an unnecessary racket. He pulled out his text books and began to read over a chapter and take notes. He liked being ahead of the class and loved to read and study further on his own.

Later that day, Edd walked towards the cafe where he worked, but as a customer and not an employee. He walked through the doors of the cafe and saw that it was a rather busy afternoon with most of the tables filled with teens, loud chat filling the space as the multiple conversations merged into one large noise. Edd patiently stood in the queue and observed the groups of people around him.

There were all sorts of teens in the shop and all of them had at least one friend with them. Edd felt a wave of sadness flow over him as he looked at all the friends conversing. He hadn't made a single friend since arriving at the university and he felt incredibly lonely, especially since he was used to being part of a trio. The slim boy continued to look around the cafe until his eyes rested on a table on the far side of the cafe, right in the corner next to the large window. He spotted Kevins hat and red hair and sitting across from him was Nazz. Just as Edd was about to look away from the teens, he spotted another boy sitting next to Kevin. This boy had green hair and seemed to be much louder and animated than the other two. Edd tore his eyes away from the trio and moved towards the counter to order his beverage.

As Edd was leaving the cafe, he risked a quick glance towards Kevins table and quickly looked away when he spotted Kevin looking back at him. He felt his cheeks burn as he walked through the doors, knowing he had been caught. _Silly Eddward! Just get over it and stop expecting anything. If he wasn't a friend in high school, he won't be one in university, never mind anything else!_ Edd sighed as walked through the park, choosing to take a seat on a public bench facing the large lake filled with ducks and swans and probably fish.

Edd stood after several minutes of observing the scenery and the way that the animals interacted. It was very pleasant and intriguing to watch, however duty called and Edd had to return to his dorm to study. He walked down a different path from his normal route. This one had many bends and curves and was much narrower and surrounded by trees and other plant life, making it very difficult to see through. Edd sipped at his hot drink as he walked. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see a text from Eddy. He opened the text and took a drink as he rounded a corner.

**Thump! **Edd fell backwards to the ground, rolling back a couple of times before stopping. He felt pain shoot through his palms and as he looked down he saw why. He had grazed the skin on the ground when he had fallen. He groaned as he lay on the ground.

"Watch where you're going dick! Fuck! You got your drink all over me!" someone shouted at Edd, probably whoever he had walked into. Edd got to his feet and saw a furious Kevin standing in front of him, his shirt and trousers soaked in Edd's drink. Kevin was looking down at his soaked clothes as Edd considered running to get away from the angry teen. He knew it was useless as Kevin would catch him in seconds, so he may as well stay and take his beating now.

"I-I-I am so sorry Kevin, I didn't mean to spill my drink on you," Edd pleaded, hoping to appeal to Kevin's better nature. The furious teen looked up at the terrified Edd and all the anger drained from his face.

"Oh. Double Dork. I didn't realise it was you..."

"I am so sorry Kevin! I, I will pay for a new shirt and trousers, I promise!" Edd went on, hoping to get on Kevins good side. Kevin took a step forward and Edd squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the attack that was imminent. Instead a gentle, but firm hand landed on his shoulder. Edd slowly opened his eyes and looked at the teen, his face empty of the anger it had been filled with.

"It's okay dork. It was an accident. I shouldn't have been running round the corners so carelessly anyway. But if you really want to make it up to me, you can buy me a drink sometime, yeah?" Kevin said, his voice quiet as he twisted his hands nervously and smiled weakly at the confused Edd, who in turn gulped and nodded. Kevin said his farewell and took off, running down the path and continuing his exercise.

_Well that was highly unusual_,Edd thought as he picked up his phone. He examined it for a second and was relieved to discover no damage had occurred. He patted down his clothes, getting off as much dirt as he could, sorted his lopsided hat and continued back towards his dorm, pondering on Kevins actions and request all the way.

Edd entered his dorm, stripped nude and walked into his shower. He had been lucky to get a room with an en suite shower and toilet as it allowed him to avoid any embarrassing or awkward meetings with other students. He stepped into the shower and pressed the on button and adjusted the temperature. He let the hot water stream down his body as he stared at the wall, his mind back at the park path with Kevin. _Why had he been so kind? He was ready to kill me at first. And he would have in the past. Why did he suddenly change his mind? And why did he seem nervous about talking to me?_

Edd quickly forgot Kevin as he studied, filling several hours by going over his notes, answering questions and finishing his homework weeks before it was due. He packed his stuff away into his bag and slipped into his cool bed. He sighed happily as he lay in bed, but he couldn't sleep. He just stared at the ceiling in the dark room, a confusing red haired teen circling in his mind, his words on repeat.

_Was he serious about the drink?_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long in getting this chapter up. I had a dose of dreaded Writers Block! But it is cured now and this chapter is longer than the previous two.

I hope you enjoy it, more notes at the bottom.

* * *

Edd woke suddenly, his alarm waking him for the first time in many years. He would normally wake before his alarm had gone off, but he was unable to get a good night sleep last night while thinking about Kevin and their unusual encounter the day before. Edd sat up and turned off his alarm and wiped the sleep from his eyes. _Why do I always over think everything? He obviously only wants a coffee as repayment for his ruined shirt, _the boy thought as he walked towards the bathroom, _besides, I'll probably never see him again for quite a while._ Edd turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water, allowing the nice sensations of the water hitting his back to distract his mind.

Eddward walked through the campus grounds towards the building in which his lecture would be taking place. _If I continue at this pace without any interruptions, I should arrive twenty minutes early which will give me plenty of time to revise my notes from last lesson._ He continued his journey to his lecture, his surroundings just blurring as he focused on his destination until he collided with another body. Both Edd and the stranger fell to the floor. Edd looked over at the other person, a boy with teal hair, and then got back to his feet, patting himself down.

"I'm so sorry about that, I wasn't focusing on where I was going!" Edd exclaimed, hoping this stranger wouldn't be angry at him. The teal haired boy looked up at him, a small smile instantly appearing on the boys lips.

"It's not a problem, I was too busy looking at my phone to realise that you were there. Although, looking at you now, I'm glad I did," the teal haired boy grinned at Edd, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Edd stretched out his hand, offering it to the strange teen and helped him back to his feet. The teal haired boy stood in front of Edd, wiping his trousers as Edd had done not long before. "So cutie, where were you heading in such a rush?" the teal haired teen asked, still wearing his grin. Edd felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment from the boy and bit his lower lip.

"Eh, well, I was on my way to class. I have a lecture very shortly..." Edd answered, not sure if he should just get away as quickly as he could from this boy. There was something familiar about him, but Edd just couldn't put his finger on it...

"Ah well, you'd better get going then, I wouldn't like to be the reason you're late. Oh, I'm Nathan, or Nat as most people call me. You?"

"Eddward, or you can just call me Double D,"

"Well Double Delicious, I had better get going. I'd better see you around," the teal haired boy winked before walking away from a stunned, confused and embarrassed Edd.

Edd sat in his room, reading over his notes from that days lecture. It had been particularly interesting to Edd, as was most of his course. However, his mind continued to jump back to the morning before his lecture and his encounter with Nat. Nat, the strange boy. Had he been flirting with Edd? He was never sure of these things.

After finishing his revision for the day, Edd got his shoes on and decided to go for a walk in the park near the lake. It was always good to do so as it allowed for his body to get exercise at a leisurely pace and allow him to enjoy his surroundings, something the university didn't skip over when it was built. Edd grabbed his iPod and his earphones and left his room, locking the door behind him. He put in his earphones and immediately drowned out the sounds of the world around him as he walked through the halls of his student accommodation.

Edd admired the scenery around him: the trees with their green leaves beginning to turn all shades of brown, orange and yellow; the cloudless sky turning shades of orange as the sun began to set; the large lake shimmering in the sunset with ducks and swans swimming peacefully atop its surface. A sigh escaped the boy as he admired the beauty of nature, a cool breeze in the air. _What a beautiful place this is, truly._ The boy pulled out his iPod and opened the camera app and took a good picture of the view. _A beautiful scene like this should be remembered in picture._

A hand landed on Edd's shoulder , causing him to jump in shock. He turned quickly and found himself face to face with an old friend- Nazz! Edd pulled out his earphones quicker than normal, estatic to see Nazz here! He had always liked Nazz, she had always been a kind and loving person and someone Edd could talk to back in High School about anything.

"Greetings Nazz!" Edd greeted the blonde, a large smile spreading across his face.

"Hello Double D, it's been a while," she replied, pulling the sock headed boy into a friendly hug that Edd didn't hesitate in accepting. "How have you been?"

"I've been rather content. I have been knuckling down with my studies which are going fantastic! How about yourself?"

"Things have been great for me dude, my course is going pretty well too, so that helps. I've been meaning to chat with you actually. I've seen you around a few times, but I've always been too busy to chat. It's brilliant that I caught you out here," she beamed, a friendly smile on her face the full time.

"Well I often come out here, it's peaceful and beautiful and a great place to just think," Edd sighed, once again looking at the lake before turning his attention back to Nazz. "What are you doing out here on your lonesome? I thought you would be with someone?"

"Nah, I was at Kevins, but him and his roommate were going to watch movies all night, so I decided to go for a stroll before heading back to my dorm. Actually, how about we go and get a bite to eat while we catch up?" Nazz enquired as she grabbed Edds hand and dragged him down the path.

The two arrived at the coffee shop where Edd worked- the Coffee House- and quickly ordered their beverages and snacks, Edd using his staff discount to get both of their stuff cheaper. They sat at a table in the corner of the store, next to the window, and chatted. Edd found out that Nazz was doing a performing arts course in the hopes of becoming an actress and was staying in a complex just a few minutes away from the one Edd was staying in.

They exchanged mobile numbers so that they could keep in touch more easily and could meet up again.

"So, is there anyone special in your life Double D?" Nazz inquired, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands, looking up at Edd.

"N-no, there is nobody of a romantic nature in my life currently. What about you, are you seeing anyone?" Edd asked the blonde.

"No, not really. I was dating a guy, but we broke up about two weeks ago," she replied, sitting back in her seat.

"May I ask why you broke up?" Edd asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Nazz shrugged as she spoke.

"I just wasn't feeling it, ya know. It wasn't a nasty break up or anything, it had just run its course," she smiled, showing that she wasn't harbouring any sad feelings about her breakup.

"So what ever happened with you and Kevin, if you don't mind my prying? I always assumed you would date," Edd stated, hoping to learn what he had been wondering about for several years now. Nazz sighed and looked down at her hands and then looked back up at Edd.

"Well, I did like him back in High School, but he just never liked me in that way, so it just never happened. I'm fine with it and we're just as great as we've always been, maybe even better," she explained to the slim boy.

"I understand,"

"So, have you seen him about lately?" Nazz asked cheerfully.

"Eh yes, we bumped into each other yesterday," Edd chuckled at his literal choice of words, the joke lost on Nazz. "We had a little mishap in which my tea ended up all over his shirt," Edd explained which resulted in Nazz laughing. Her laugh was infectious and caused Edd to laugh along with her.

"He must have been pretty pissed off then," Nazz giggled, finally calming down.

"Yeah, he was at first, then he realised it was me and he became calm, which was rather odd, but good for me," Edd admitted.

The two teens decided to head back to their dorms after realising how late it was and how dark it was outside. Once arriving at the point where their journeys took separate paths, they hugged and Nazz made Edd promise to text her and keep in touch.

Once Edd arrived in his room, he quickly removed his shoes before falling onto his bed, exhausted from his day, but feeling happier than he had in quite a while since leaving the Cul-De-Sac to come to university. He had managed to find a new friend, well, old friend. And she had found him.

Edd quickly got undressed and into his night clothes and slid under his bed sheets, his eyes feeling heavy. He quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!** Edd woke and groggily turned off his alarm, and laid his head back on his pillow. It was Saturday and he didn't have to work until later that afternoon, so he could afford to rest for a while longer before getting up. After several minutes, Edd sat up and stretched, a yawn forcing itself out of his mouth. He heard a buzzing from his phone as it vibrated on his nightstand. He grabbed it and saw he had received a text from Nazz. "_Good morning Double D"_ the text read. Edd smiled at the text before sending a reply, greeting Nazz a good morning too.

After a healthy breakfast, it was time to knuckle down and study for a couple hours. The next couple of hours flew by as Edd reviewed his notes and continued to take notes on the next section of his course as well, just to be extra prepared. He had always been ahead of his classes, something that his teachers had always admired about him.

After his studying was done, Edd quickly showered and dressed and headed outside and made his way to the Coffee House to start his shift. He would be working until it closed tonight, but due to it being a Saturday and most teens would be out partying, it was unlikely to be busy.

He arrived at the Coffee House and quickly clocked in and began his long shift. As the hours dragged on, Edd saw the normal variety of customers. He had managed to clean the entire counter area several times during the quiet parts of his shift and even managed to fix the espresso machine. He had become very good at building and repairing machines during his childhood due to Eddy's schemes, even if they normally failed in the end. _Ah, I shall have to text Eddy after my shift to tell him about meeting Nazz,_ Edd thought to himself as he stood idly behind the counter, awaiting a customer to appear. He heard the door open and close and when he looked up he gasped at who he saw.

Walking towards the counter was a boy with teal hair who texting away on his phone- Nat! Edd felt both nervous and happy about seeing Nat. He had been a strange person, very flirtatious, but also seemed very friendly towards Edd.

Nat put his phone away and looked up for the first time. His eyes widened and a large grin spread across his face as he saw Edd for the first time since entering.

"Double D! I did not know you worked here!" Nat exclaimed happily. Edd giggled at the boy and how animated he always seemed to be. This only caused Nats grin to grow even more. "So cute stuff, can I have two large hot chocolates to go,"

"Sure thing Nathan," Edd replied as he turned to pour the hot chocolates. From behind him, Nat whistled.

"Nice ass sweetie," Nat cooed to Edd. Edd turned to him, his face completely red from embarrassment, and saw Nat winking at him.

"Nathan, I hardly think that is appropriate, especially in a work establishment such as this!" Edd stated, hoping to halt the teal haired teens flirtations. Nats mouth fell open and he brought his hand up to cover it as he feigned shock.

"You mean to tell me that this is a no booty appreciation zone? I- I don't think I can handle it!" He continued to feign shock and act like he was on an alien world. This prompted a giggle from Edd who brought his hand up to cover the gap in his teeth.

"Nathan, you are a very strange young man," Edd laughed as he turned back to the machines to continue pouring the hot chocolate.

"So I keep being told," Nat replied happily. Edd handed the boy his two drinks and took the money for them. "See ya Double D," Nat waved as he walked away from the counter towards the door.

"Goodbye Nathan," Edd called after the boy who then stopped.

"Dude, call me Nat." And then he was gone, into the dark night of the campus and the Coffee House was quiet once more.

The shift ended and Edd quickly checked out and made his way back to the dorm, but was sure to text Eddy while he was walking. He told him about Nazz and his conversation with her, but also about the strange teal haired teen, Nat. His phone buzzed and Edd grabbed it, opening the text to read it. _"Maybe this guy has a crush on you? Certainly seems like he was openly flirting with you"_ the text read. Edd thought about this, but pushed it to the side as preposterous. He typed in a reply telling Eddy that it was unlikely and that he would text Eddy back in the morning.

Edd entered his room and collapsed onto his bed. He quickly removed his shoes and got his night attire on before curling up under his covers. The last few days had taken a very interesting turn for Edd, especially after nothing happening at all for the first month and a half of university.

The following morning, Edd decided to try and be more sociable, so he sent a text to Nazz. _"Would you be interested in going out for breakfast?"_ He eagerly awaited a reply, but after around ten minutes, he began to feel his hope deflate. Perhaps it was too early in their rekindled friendship to request such meetings. Just as he began to put on his shoes to go out for breakfast alone, Edds phone buzzed, alerting him to a new text message. _"Proper breakfast away from the dorm? Sounds brilliant, meet you where we separated in 10 minutes?"_ Edd smiled at Nazz's reply and quickly sent a reply of his own, agreeing to meet her where she requested.

Edd stood where he was supposed to meet Nazz. He was wearing a thicker jumper than normal due to it being a colder day than before. He heard his name being called from down the path and he turned to see Nazz walking towards him, wearing a jumper and a scarf.

"Salutations Nazz," Edd greeted her as she got closer. Nazz pulled Edd into a friendly, hug again.

"Morning Edd," they both broke from the embrace and started down the path away from the dorms. "It's bloody freezing today! Oh why couldn't it have been warm like yesterday, huh?"

"I agree, the weather yesterday was a lot more welcoming and durable than this," Edd replied.

The two teens eventually reached a nice little restaurant where they could order a full breakfast. They both got their meals and sat inside, preferring the warmth of the shop to the coldness of the outside that they would have had to endure had they sat outside. They chatted for over an hour before leaving the restaurant, leaving a nice tip for their waitress.

Upon reaching their dorms, the two went their separate ways as Edd had to get some more revision done and Nazz had plans with some of her friends from her course. Edd began texting Eddy as he walked the short distance to his dorm, keeping him updated on what was going on.

As Edd approached his dorm building, his eyes were drawn to a marvellous, yet familiar red motor bike. He hadn't seen it parked outside this building any time in the past, nor had it been there when he had left earlier in the morning. _Why does it seem so familiar?_ Edd asked himself. In the end, he ignored the bike and continued into the building, pushing the doors open and stepping into the warmth.

Edd was quickly making his way towards the stairs when a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"Hey, Double Dork!" Edd turned around to see Kevin leaning against a wall, a strange smile on his face.

"Y-yes Kevin?" Edd replied, gulping as he did so.

"I've been waiting for you..."

* * *

A/N: Yep, a bit of a cliffhanger for you, cause I'm just so kind!

Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d and it is my first time writing him, so if he's out of character, sorry!

Also, I am Swozor on Tumblr if you want to follow me!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long to upload this one too. I actually was going to upload it earlier, but my internet connection went down last week and I've only just gotten it back!

Please, feel free to PM me or write a review. Feedback would be much appreciated!

So, here we go, a new chapter that picks up exactly where the last one ended! Enjoy!

* * *

Edd felt his eyes widen at the sight of the red head. It suddenly dawned on Edd that the motor bike parked outside must belong to Kevin!

"C-can I help you K-Kevin?" Edd asked nervously. The red head took a few steps closer to the beanie wearing boy, causing Edd to gulp again out of nerves. Kevin stopped a few feet away from Edd and looked at him, a strange smile still on his lips.

"Yeah, actually, you can. I think. I hope. It's you so you probably can," the boy rambled before catching himself. "Eh, I need some help with my course and I remember that you're incredibly smart and could probably help me out quite a bit. So I was wondering, could you tutor me or something?" Kevin look to the ground once he finished speaking and began moving his foot nervously, awaiting a response from Edd. Edd just stood there, completely dumbfounded and taken aback at the request. After several quiet moments, Edd spoke up.

"Y-yes. Yes, of course I'll help you K-Kevin," Edd replied, accepting the offer, his stomach still in a knot of nerves. "When would you like to get started with it?"

"Eh, I didn't know if you'd accept or not so I didn't bring any of my stuff, but I could easily go back and pick up my stuff and we could get started right away if you'd like that?" Kevin quickly replied, a hint of relief in his voice. _How strange._

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. My room is on the second floor and is number 46. Just knock the door when you arrive," Edd instructed the red head, who was walking backwards towards the front door.

"Sure thing," Kevin replied before turning and opening the door and heading out into the cold.

Edd sat on his bed, nervously awaiting the arrival of Kevin. _I should have asked which course it was he's studying_,Edd thought, annoyed at him for not asking the most simple and obvious of questions. He fiddled with his hands which were getting sweaty. _Oh lord, oh lord, Kevin is coming here, into my room. He's actually going to be in my room, how did I let this happen? What will he think? Is it sufficiently clean?_ Edd worried mentally, not for the first time since Kevin had left to collect his study materials.

To pass the time while Kevin was away, Edd made some snacks, both of the healthy and unhealthy variety, for them while they studied. He had a bowl of assorted flavours of crisps, a small plate of biscuits, a bowl of cherry tomatoes and a box of grapes. Nervously, Edd sat, still waiting for Kevin. It had been over twenty minutes since Kevin had departed to collect his study materials. _Perhaps it was a cruel trick, a cruel, weird way to extract revenge for our incident the other_- a knock at the door –_Oh. Or not._ Edd quickly stood up and patted himself down, getting rid of the most obvious wrinkles in his clothing. A deep breath. He opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Kevin with a backpack.

"Greetings, Kevin,"

"Hey, Edd," Kevin replied, walking past Edd and into the room. Edd closed the door and looked at Kevin, who was looking around the room. Edd gazed at Kevin's head, his red hair visible beneath his cap. Edd's gaze lowered to Kevins well toned arms, the muscles visible beneath his clothes, then to his behind, round and tight beneath the boys trousers, looking very appealing and... _Snap out of it Edd!_ He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the dirty thoughts, especially at this moment. "Nice room. Oh, snacks. You always were extra prepared," Kevin stated, chuckling a little as he did. This caused Edd to feel his cheeks burning and turning red from embarrassment and slight giddiness that Kevin had noticed such things about him. _Yes, most people notice it within a few days Eddward, but still, it's Kevin!_

"Why yes, snacks of both the healthy and not so healthy variety so that we have enough to keep us sustained throughout our study period. So, what is it you're studying exactly?" Edd inquired as he moved towards his study desk, now cleared of his own study materials, and pulled out an extra chair for the red head. Kevin took the seat and leaned back, stretched then got out his books, all of which were about physical education and sports. _Well that answers that question._

"I'm studying Physical Education. I hope to become a P.E teacher after uni," Kevin answered, a small smile on his lips.

"So, shall we begin?"

After several hours of studying, the two teens decided to call it a night and give the studying up until the next time, much to Edd's displeasure. Edd expected Kevin to pack up and leave, but instead he packed up then sat on the edge of Edds bed, looking slightly nervous. _Well this is most odd..._

"May I help you with anything else Kevin?" Edd asked, standing awkwardly in front of the red head. Kevin looked up at Edd with a small smile.

"Yeah. Get your stuff; you're buying me a coffee. Didn't think I'd forget did you?" he chuckled as he grabbed his shoes to put them on. Edd stood for a moment, before the words registered, then he quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his wallet. Both boys stood and left the room, Edd making sure to lock the door on his way out. They made their way downstairs and through the building, exiting through the doors and leaving the warmth of inside for the cold of outdoors.

Edd began walking to his right until he realised Kevin wasn't by his side. Turning, he saw the red head looking at him quizzically. Edd just returned a confused gaze and began to speak.

"Kevin, shouldn't we-" Edd began, only to be cut off by the other teen.

"I'm parked this way dork," and then he began to walk away from Edd, who stood for a few seconds digesting this new information. "Hurry up dork, it's cold out, don't you know." Edd jogged to Kevins side, and then walked alongside the boy. Edd began to shake slightly upon seeing the red motorbike sitting parked in the parking lot. He took a large gulp before and let out a long breathe. Kevin noticed and placed a reassuring hand on the sock headed boy's shoulder, who looked at the hand then its owner in the eyes. Edd looked into the other boys emerald green eyes for what felt like hours. "First time on a bike, huh?" Kevin said softly, kindly. "Don't worry about it, I won't go too fast and you can hold onto me for safety."

Edd's eyes widened as Kevin said this. Kevin walked towards his bike, got his helmet, put it on, grabbed the spare and placed it on a still shocked Edds head. Edd tried his best to sort his hat beneath the helmet, but was unsuccessful and gave up. He looked up to see Kevin mounting the bike and looking over at him, patting the space on the seat behind him. Sighing, Edd walked up to the bike and tried to imitate Kevin in his style of mounting the bike, but he had limited success. Kevin grabbed his arm and hauled him back up after Edd nearly slipped off the bike completely just moments after climbing on. The red head laughed as Edd felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. He quickly grabbed at his hat and pulled it down over his eyes, shielding him from the embarrassment. When the laughing stopped, Edd lifted the hat from his eyes to see Kevin looking at him with an adorable smile plastered on his face.

"Cute." Kevin mumbled as he turned away from the embarrassed boy. _Cute?_ Edd pondered in both shock and embarrassment. The bike revved beneath him, causing Edd to snap back to attention and grip Kevins shoulders tightly. He heard and felt Kevin laughing at this.

"That was not funny Kevin!" Edd snapped, more at how much he was embarrassing himself than at Kevins laughter.

"Come on dork, it was rather funny," Kevin laughed, wiping a tear away from his face. He took a deep breath and stopped his laughter and became serious. "Right, if you hold onto my shoulders, then you'll probably go flying off if we go over a bump in the road, so wrap your arms around my waist." Edd hesitated a moment before snaking his arms around the well built boys waist. He sighed quietly as his arms settled, his hands able to feel the well toned stomach under the clothes.

Edd kept his head pressed up against Kevins back where it had rested for several minutes and had become comfortable. His eyes were tightly shut as he heard the world zip by and felt the wind whipping at him. _Okay Eddward, it's just like being in a car but with more danger. Just open your eyes_Edd told himself as he took a deep breath. Slowly, one eye opened and took a couple seconds to adjust and focus on the world speeding past him. Quickly, the other eye opened, allowing Edd to get the full benefit of the view. A smile crept onto his face as he watched cars and people dogs and trees and houses whizzed past. He felt the vehicle slowing and lifted his head to see why to realise they were at traffic lights.

"Enjoying it?" Kevin asked, turning his head slightly to look back at the Edd. Edd just nodded, unable to find the words he needed. Kevin returned his gaze to the front and focused on the road once more as Edd looked at his surroundings. The bike started up again and began speeding down the road, the sudden burst of speed causing Edd to tighten his grip on Kevins waist.

After a scenic filled half hour, they pulled into the parking lot of a coffee shop. Kevin stopped the bike and put down the stop and slid off the bike. He offered his hand to Edd and helped him off the bike, making Edd smile slightly.

"Th-thank you Kevin," he mumbled as he released the red heads hand, wishing he could hold the soft hand more often. _No, stop it Eddward! That's the type of thing that will make you want him more and if he finds out, then the chances are that he won't even want you to tutor him!_ He warned himself as he walked beside the boy.

"What you thinking about, dork?" Kevin inquired as they entered the establishment into nice warmth. Edd looked around the large shop and noticed that there were normal tables and also booths. The ceiling and walls were friendly browns and creams, enhancing the coffee shop feeling. His gaze returned to Kevin.

"Just some of the work I have to do for my studies," he lied, hoping the teen wouldn't inquire further.

"Well don't. It's the weekend and you're out. Focus on the here and the now, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Kevin."

The two boys ordered their drinks and Edd paid for them, and then was lead to a booth by Kevin. They sat across from each other as they sipped at their drinks.

"So where are we?" Edd inquired as he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings out the window.

"We're just on the edge of town. It's a wee place I found a couple of months ago before Uni began when I was scouting for nice places to hang out and visit. I've been wanting a reason to actually come to it and you gave me the perfect one," Kevin explained, smiling into his coffee as he took another drink. Edd couldn't help but notice how cute the boys smile was and how his cheeks formed nice little dimples when -_Snap out of it Edd!_

"Well it certainly is a really great place. Nice view out of the windows, nice scenery on the way here and it's got a friendly atmosphere," Edd acknowledged. Kevin nodded his agreement.

"You really do like to analyse everything, don't you?" Kevin chuckled.

"Well we must analyse in order to better understand,"

"I know, I know. I was just making an observation," Kevin laughed, gaining a small giggle from Edd too.

The two boys sat for a while as the conversation flowed between them, allowing them to catch up with each other.

"Are you still playing football or have you given that up?" Edd asked as he remembered the teens love of the sport when they were in high school. Kevin leaned back in his seat, stretched and let out a sigh. A large smile was plastered on his face when he leaned forward again.

"Oh yes! I'm playing for a Pro-Youth team now. Hopefully I'll play good enough for a proper team to recruit me. I know there have been a few small league teams who have scouted me, but nobody has made me an offer or that yet," Kevin explained, seeming to take pleasure in telling about his slight success.

"So I could be sitting with the next Larson then?" Edd teased the boy, giggling as he did so. Kevin laughed too.

"Could be. Except I'll be so much better," Kevin responded, sticking his tongue out playfully. Both boys went silent after a minute or so. "I'm going to get another coffee. Would you like something? My treat..." Edd sat for a moment and looked at his empty cup.

"Eh yes please. I'll have another Hot Chocolate thanks,"

"Sure thing," Kevin responded as he walked up to the counter. _This is going fantastic! Could I possibly make a friend out of Kevin? Is it even possible after all these years? It certainly seems like things are moving in that direction..._

Kevin sat back down and placed Edd's drink in front of the boy.

"Thank you," Edd said as he took the cup in his hands. Kevin waved it off as nothing.

"So you seeing anyone?" Kevin asked suddenly. Edd thought for a moment, unsure of what Kevin was meaning. "As in, are you dating anyone?"

"Oh! No, I'm as single as I always have been," Edd chuckled.

"Good," Kevin mumbled.

"Good?" Edd asked, unsure of what was good about the situation.

"Well, eh, I, uh, meant that it means no distractions and stuff, you know?" Kevin stuttered as if he never meant to respond to Edds reply. Edd looked at the boy quizzically for a moment, trying to figure out this odd behaviour.

"Eh, yeah, I do know," he lied, hoping to put the embarrassed looking Kevin out of his misery. Kevin looked down at his hands and started fidgeting with his fingers. "Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Oh right. Nah, I'm single too. Although, Nazz has been helping me to try and find someone and I think she finally done a good job of it. With any luck, I won't be single for much longer," he responded with a small grin.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, Kevin! I hope it goes well and this girl agrees to go out with you."

After their drinks, both boys agreed it was time to leave. They quickly got back on the bike, with a lot more ease for Edd this time round, and made their way back to the campus. Edd grinned as he watched the scenery around him fly by. A small bump caused Edd to pin himself closer to Kevin, his arms sliding further round the red heads waist. Edd sighed as he realised he was practically hugging the boy. He loosened his grip slightly so that he could sit back and not make the ride or the aftermath awkward.

Kevin stopped outside Edds' accommodation building and allowed him to slide off the bike. He took the helmet from the boy and put it away securely. He turned to look the Edd who was standing awkwardly in the cold.

"Thanks for everything today Edd. The coffee, the tutoring, the catch up. Thanks," he beamed. Edd nodded enthusiastically at the boy.

"No, thank you for showing up and asking for help. And for the ride out to that wonderful shop. I had a really good time today," Edd responded, smiling so much that the gap in his teeth showed. His hand quickly shot up to cover it from Kevin. "O-okay, I had better go in now. I have plenty of work to do for my own studies. Good bye Kevin!" he said as he walked away from the red head and towards the doors.

"See ya, dork."

Edd lay on his back on top of his bed, a large smirk that showed no signs of fading on his face. _Today has been marvellous! Such a wonderful turn of events this has been. I should have gotten his mobile number so we could arrange more dates for me to tutor him!_ Edd scolded himself. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on, planning on making a start an essay he had to write. Instead, the boy opened up his "Facebook" page and checked his notifications- most of which were alerting him that his friends had updated their statuses. As he was about to close the page, a small window on the bottom right of the page opened. A chat box. Edd looked at the name of the person messaging him. _Kevin Barr._

"_Hey dork, here's my number so we can arrange another session sometime"_ the message read. A "ding" was made from the computer as the second message arrived, revealing the red heads mobile number. Edd quickly added it into his phone and sent the number a quick text before replying to the message on his computer.

"_Thank you, Kevin._" He closed the window and began to type his essay but stopped when his phone buzzed. He looked to see it was a reply from Kevins number. He put the phone to the side and decided to read it later. _First comes my studies!_


End file.
